In very high wind speed conditions, wind turbines are shut-down and parked or allowed to idle. During such conditions, a primary concern is to avoid failure of turbine components, such as blades, due to extreme wind speeds. Edgewise vibrations in particular during stand still have been studied, see for example Christian Bak, Research in Aeroelasticity EFP-2006, Wind Energy Department, Riso National Laboratory, Technical University of Denmark, Roskilde, Denmark, July 2007. A number of suggestions have been put forward for strategies at extreme wind situations, such suggestions usually involving feathering the blades and/or yawing upwind turbines into a downwind position, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,204,673B2 and 7,436,083B2. It has also been suggested to monitor edgewise vibrations on turbines, and adjust blade pitch or yaw angle if edgewise vibrations are detected, see WO2009068035A2 and WO2009068036A2. However, it would be advantageous to further improve strategies at extreme wind conditions in order to safeguard turbines against damage.